Dyskusja użytkownika:Kośka
Nowości Kośka - Jeśli chcecie, żeby powstało forum lub wiki świata Igni-Nui, wpiszcie tu F (forum) lub W (wiki). Jeśli żadne z nich, wpiszcie X. (Po literze proszę się podpisać) Onepu - X Ogólne Kośka - Jak wam się podobają moje artykuły? Kadinnui - Ratuj (patrz Vahiki) coś mi nie wyszło. Kośka - Dobrze, już ratuję. Kadinnui - I jak Vahiki? Skąd wiedziałaś, on że częściej zmienia szybkość przepływu czasu niż w nim podróżuje? O tym samym myślałem. Kośka - Możesz nazywać to kobiecą intuicja. :D Ale tak na prawdę logika, prościej coś zatrzymać, niż wyrwać z naturalnej drogi. A wobec tego raczej nie robiłby sobie problemu. Po prostu sama też bym tak zrobiła, a kiedy wiem, że ktoś dobrze zaprojektuje MOC, to jestem prawie pewna, że zrobiłabym tak samo. :) Dawgra - Planuję stworzyć artykuł broń. Dobry pomysł? Kośka - Sądzę, że można, ale chyba lepiej zrobić szablon broń z wypisanymi broniami, i w nagłówku odnośnik do tej strony. Sądzę, że wyglądałoby to dobrze. Dawgra - Ładne logo? :)P.s. Sam robiłem. Kośka - Które? To na stronie głównej takie sobie, a to na każdej stronie robiłam ja. Bionicel Zapraszam Cię do wymyślania nowych zaklęć Mocy Spoxo, lecz pamiętaj, że te głupie będę kasować! Rozmówki Kadinnui- Ile masz lat? Kośka - A co cię to obchodzi tak w ogóle? Kadinnui - jestem tylko ciekaw Kośka - Skoro tak, trzynaście. A ty ile? --Kadinnui 11:16, 14 cze 2008 (UTC) Ja mam 12. Krahu-Kośka dlaczego się na mnie uwziełaś? Kośka - Nie uwzięłam się na ciebie, tylko ciągle spamujesz i na inne sposoby łamiesz regulamin. Przeczytaj go najpierw, a później pogadamy. --Kadinnui 21:24, 27 cze 2008 (UTC) Jak masz na imię i skąd jesteś? Pytam z ciekawości. --Kadinnui 10:27, 30 cze 2008 (UTC) W twoich opowiadaniach dodała byś może męskiego bohatera pozytywnego. Ja dałem Make. Kośka - Powiedz to Gregowi F. U niego prawie nie występują kobiety, to u mnie odwrotnie. Wystarczy takie wytłumaczenie? Poza tym takich mam bohaterów. No jak byś zmusił trzy Strażniczki wyspy, żeby przyjęły do drużyny mężczyznę? To po prostu nie pasuje. A prócz tego, będą, ale pomniejsi. --Kadinnui 11:29, 30 cze 2008 (UTC) Ta odpowiedź mi starczy. Odpowiedz na pytanie dwie wypowiedzi wyżej. Kośka - Tylko po co? Według mnie wystarczy ci taka odpowiedź: jestem ta, co się podpisuje Kośka. Wystarczy? Krahu-Ruszyła nowa strona FF wiki http://pl.fanfick.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_g%C5%82%C3%B3wna Kośka - Krahu, zaraz cię zablokuję za spamowanie! Krahu-Ja tylko informuję o nowej stronie.Przecież informowanie to nic złego Kośka - Nic złego??? Informacja o tym była już pół miesiąca temu! To możesz sobie na jednej stronie, a nie na mojej dyskusji! Poza tym już mi na Biopedii napisałeś i nie próbuj mi wmówić, że nie rozumiesz co znaczy "a co mnie to obchodzi?"! --Kadinnui 11:09, 20 lip 2008 (UTC) Kośka, a pro po Vahiki podróżuje wszędzie z Make. Kośka - Eee... Dobra, teraz już nie rozumiem. W Kronikach Toa jej nie było, więc chyba jednak nie wszędzie. --Kadinnui 11:25, 20 lip 2008 (UTC) Wtedy jej jeszcze nie wymyśliłem. Kośka - Ciężka sprawa... Ale można to wytłumaczyć. Na przykład: Make pomagała w transporcie Matoran. A w moim opowiadaniu może, na przykład, "trochę się spóźnić". ;) --Kadinnui 16:47, 20 lip 2008 (UTC) Może nowe ulubione na głównej stronie? Kośka - To może na dyskusji strony głównej. Ale dobrze, jutro się tym zajmę. Proszę o propozycje na stronie głównej. Ale realne proszę. --Kadinnui 18:49, 20 lip 2008 (UTC) Dziękuje za pochwałę. Nie zrozumiałem o co Ci chodziło na stronie głównej, więc spojrzałem co ty zmieniłaś w swoich artykułach. OdnSpe ma być też w szablonach Kośka czy mogę zrobić mój szablon:podpis, prosze Warox 16:14, 2 lut 2009 (UTC) Kośka - Szablon... Podpis? A co to będzie? :? Coś takiego jak to --Given, władca Bara Magna Kośka - To chyba lekka przesada, żeby każdy podpis miał swój szablon... No jest pewien przycisk jak ten --Dawgra 13:22, 3 lut 2009 (UTC) ,Widać!? ja bym prosił o usunięcie wszystkich moich stron bo mam nową historię Ee... A podpis???? Są takie piękne cztery znaczki "~"... Kośka, dla sprostowania to Akinui...[[Kostex|''-Darth Kostex-'']] 18:43, 3 lut 2009 (UTC) Pytania Krycha, mogłabyś mi powiedzieć jak się robi subfora?? (Oczywiście na Mojeforum.net, na Bio-Wars Forum) Mam z tym problem, a wiem, że ty robiłaś sporo subfor na PFFB...[[Kostex|''-Darth Kostex-'']] 19:06, 3 lut 2009 (UTC) Kośka - Prościzna. Robisz nowy dział, tyle, że zamiast zakładki wybierasz dział i tworzysz dział w dziale. Fęk ju :D - Darth Kostex BWF - Oficjalne Konkursy Pewnie zauważyłaś, Kośka, że na Stronie Głównej jest ogłoszenie z wynikami konkursu oficjalnego Bio-Wars Forum. Otóż zgadałem się z Dawgrą na PW, że tak może być, więc to tak dla sprostowania, gdybyś się dopytywała. Wiesz, tak jak wyniki oficjalnych konkursów PFB są na Bio Page, to postanowiliśmy, że te z BWF będą tu. No bo BM i BWF to "zaprzyjaźnione" strony xD (PS. Jeszcze się tam nie rejestrnęłaś?? xD Może kiedyś byłabyś modem... xD) [[Kostex|''-Darth Kostex-'']] 21:26, 9 lut 2009 (UTC) Kośka - Mnie nikt nie powiedział, że powinnam się regnąć, ani nawet, że to zaprzyjaźnione forum, więc niezbyt się regnęłam. Więc zapraszam :) A to, że zaprzyjaźnione, to z Dawem na PW ugadaliśmy itp... [[Kostex|''-Darth Kostex-'']] 16:13, 10 lut 2009 (UTC) Kośka, na MLN wyślij F Stop Clikzgeraldowi jabłko, miło Cię to zaskoczy. ;D Kadinnui, król leniuchów (Dyskusja) Szablony Kośka czy moge zrobić jakiś szablon z mojej strony użytkownika ??? Warox 15:07, 16 lut 2009 (UTC) Daw-Koska lepiej poprawić stronę tytułową na (Powitanie) : Witaj Fanie Bionicle!Lubisz robić MOC'ki?Od tego ta strona,do pokazywania kreacji... ...Bla bla bla. To na razie plan. SPAM Kośka czy moge kasować (treść) strony która jest SPAMEM ??? Pytam się bo chce pomuc wiki. Warox 20:57, 21 lut 2009 (UTC) Kośka - Jeśli to czyjaś strona, to zgłoś do usunięcia, jeśli jakaś ogólna, to można zamiast tego zrobić z niej oficjalną stronę, poprawioną. Siema Krycha. Onepu pyta, czy jego nowe forum (Bionicle Fan Fiction Forum) może współpracować z Bio-Masters jak np. Bio-Wars Forum. Jeszcze tylko uzgodnić trza z Dawgrą. To jak? --Rufus(Moja dyskusja) 14:30, 1 mar 2009 (UTC) Onepu - Na zachętę dodam, że jeśli zgodzicie się na współpracę, to jeden User z Bio Masters (Ten który zarejestruje się na moim forum...) dostanie Moda na moim forum! Ja się regnąłem i nie mam Moda <:( A tak w ogóle, to się najpierw Regnij tu Onepiak, bo wątpię, żeby inaczej miało coś być z tej współpracy... --Rufus(Moja dyskusja) 15:55, 1 mar 2009 (UTC) Onepu - Mój kościsty przyjacielu, napisałem, że osoba z BM dostanie Moda dopiero, gdy zgodzicie się na współpracę. Dominix.40px -Cóż to jest chyba spam to na szczęście nie moja strona:-).i jeszcze toznalazłem. Wybór Kośki Ahnor 18:33, 30 mar 2009 (UTC) - Wielki administratorze Kośko! Proszę o pomoc - Rufus chcę mie zbanować, choć moje artykuły są OK. A użytkownik Dawgra(niech Mata Nui z nim będzię!) powiedział, by mi dał jeszcze jedną szansę. Powiedz coś Rufusowi, bym mógł pisać dalej swoje artykuły, bo na te ostatnie trzy poświęciłem cały dzień i mi życie nie miłe, jak zostanę wywalony na bruk, a moja praca pójdzie na marne. DAJCIE MI ŻYĆ! Kośka - Dobra, podaj mi wobec tego te dobre artykuły (ich linki), bo szukać na tej wiki ciężko. Ahnor 07:30, 31 mar 2009 (UTC) - Dzięki, o wielki administratorze! Cóż, normalnie moje prace są na mojej stronie, ale tu dam te linki: Ahnor (postać, nie użytkownik!) 300 Toa (serial) Reptilia (inna postać) Brutan (jeszcze inna postać) Abbadon ([[Postacie itp.|'potwór']]) i Wrota Zmierzchu (opis danej lokacji) Kośka - Na początek ci powien, żebyś robił listę za pomocą gwiazdek ("*"). Poza tym nie używaj ramek do grafiki. W "300 Toa" nie ma szablonu. Na stronie "Abbadon" i "Wrota Zmierzchu" jest za mało. W sumie, nie są najgorsze, chociaż do czołówki pewnie nie wejdą, chyba, że je zmienisz. Dobra, jak znajdę trochę czasu, może dziś wieczorem, może jutro rano, to napiszę do reszty. Póki co skopiuj sobie zawartość stron do jakiegoś pliku tekstowego, na wszelki wypadek. Ahnor 19:45, 4 kwi 2009 (UTC) - Tak więc usuńcie te moje złe artykuły, a zostawcie dobre. Profil niech też pozostanie, a resztę kont proszę zbanować. Jak się robi szablony?Założyłem przypadkowo wikię o chcę o nią zadbać.Kilek,władca Voroxów 12:52, 5 kwi 2009 (UTC) Kośka - Moja pierwsza rada: nie zakładać wiki przez przypadek. Krycha! Jeszcze ty?! Z tym świrem trzymasz?! On ma 10 kont, tworzy religijne strony, wierzy w Mata Nui o_O Co ty i Daw najlepszego robicie! Ja chyba naprawdę przez niego odejdę... --Rufus(Moja dyskusja) 13:59, 19 kwi 2009 (UTC) ZABLOKUJ UMIERACZA ! Warox 15:08, 19 kwi 2009 (UTC) Warox ma rację! Wszyscy młodzi userzy mogą przez niego mieć rozwaloną przyszłość!! Na Bio-Wars Forum tez takie rzeczy robi! Podejrzewam niestety Ethergona. Nie... To napewno on! Mści się na mnie zboczeniec! Nie wiem co z nim zrobić... Od razu takie rzeczy na porządnych stronach! Koleś, jeśli cię uraziłem, to sory, ale teraz już nie masz prawa wstępu na wiki. Informuję Ppiotra... - Kostex Według mnie to Eghagon, i chce się no tobie zemścić (mówię do Kostexa) za to że go "nie lubiłeś". Warox 18:07, 19 kwi 2009 (UTC) Włąśnie mi to sam Ethergon powiedział... Ethergon (multikonter, a jednocześnie Umieracz) to Scorpion z PFB. Powiedział mi to na gg -_- Mówi, że będzie się mścił dalej, itp. Jeśli nic z tym nie będzie, odchodzę. Do tego doprowadza masohistyczny user PFB trzymający z Leskovikkiem. -Kostex Kośka - Niby skąd pomysł, że z nim trzymam? I niby skąd pomysł, że nic nie robię, blokuję go ile wlezie i co, nic nie robię? Nie ma mnie jeden dzień i co, nikt nic nie może sobie poradzić? Poza tym jeśli informujesz Ppiotra, to wybacz, ale nie ty, ale ja odchodzę, bo był tu wcześniej i nie mam zamiaru znów się użerać z panem "wszystko wiem lepiej". Jak masz problem z multikonterem, to po prostu go banuj i tyle. Ppiotr i tak nie odpowiedział, tylko niejaki Misiek. A Scorpion jest już zablokowany, ale jak jeszcze coś zrobi, to ja nie wiem co to się z Bio-Masters stanie... `Kostex